


For the Rest of the World

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Denial, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hidden love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron),

**Title:** For the Rest of the World  
 **Summary:** A hidden love.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG, none  
 **Prompt:** Pretend  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron),

For the Rest of the World

  
Ron knows it could never work, could never last. But fleeting glances morph into longing looks. Longing looks evolve into fleeting touches. The next thing Ron knows he's darting into dark corners of the hallways for stolen kisses that stir his soul.

They search for empty classrooms and pour out all of their passion, and all of their emotion for each other. They hold each other tightly and seek comfort and protection. Then Neville will get up and leave their sanctuary, a few moments later Ron will follow, and for the rest of the world they will pretend.


End file.
